


Never...

by loki_and_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_and_dean/pseuds/loki_and_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Dean sneaks out to prove to John he can hunt what happens in the following hours and days only hurts their relationship. contains an original character (Tyler Marie). Trigger Warnings include death(none major just mentioned),cutting,abuse,parental abuse,depression. This is rated M just in case. ((I may eventually continue this work, but most likely it will stay a one shot if I get any requests for it to continue or if someone wants to adopt it I will consider it at that point in time :), thanks for reading.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never...

Author’s Note: This is the first fan fiction I have ever posted. Please no hate. Trigger Warning include death (I promise its not major),Cutting, Parental Abuse, abuse. If you don’t hate John Winchester you will now. If you want me to write more or have a prompt you want filled I will happily serve you just message me. Sorry for spelling mistakes you are welcome to fix them I’m dyslexic. It is also posted on my tumblr loki-and-the-winchesters. This is the first in a series that are all based off this first chapter. ~

 

"No" "Ah come on what are you afraid of" Dean taunted "Whatever I am not getting myself killed because of you Winchester." I said stepping back to toward the Impala "No one will get hurt come on it’ll be fun." He said grabbing my bicep and and pulling me toward the house that looked as though it would fall to the ground at any second. "Let go of me you dick. You heard what John said something’s in there….Do you even have any salt…a gun perhaps." I started pulling away from him."Duh I’m not stupid Ty, but I doubt there’s anything more than a lame old ghost. Plus if we kill it we get to leave this crumby town just that much sooner." "Why can you never let anything go even if we do gank it John is going to tan the both of  us. You know how mad he gets when you disobey his direct orders." I stopped trying to fight his grip. "What are you afraid of him or something" He gulped probably thinking about how John would punish us when he caught us. We were already in enough trouble leaving Sam alone, stealing the Impala, being out long after our curfew. He dropped his hand from around my arm. I stepped closer to him. "Please Dean let’s just go back before your Dad catches us out." "Fine but we could have ganked whatever is in there without any problems." " Whatever helps you sleep at night, Winchester." We walked back toward the car in complete silence. Headlights beamed up the drive way. "Oh shit" Dean said running toward the forest line. The car pulled right up next to the Impala. A figure I could just barely see jumped down out of the car and inspected the car. " DEAN WINCHESTER COME HERE RIGHT NOW THE HOOD IS STILL WARM YOU’RE STILL OUTSIDE." John yelled even in the darkened forest I saw Dean’s face lose color. "Now Dean" he voice though not at a yell seemed much scarier. Dean didn’t move an inch trembling slightly. In a split second I made the decision to try and save Dean’s ass. I slowly stepped from the cover of the woods after a second he noticed me. "Where is Dean, Tyler Marie" his voice seemed to have softened seeing me and not his son which did not comfort me in the least "I don’t know sir I came here by myself…I wanted to prove that I could do things just as well as you and Dean." I allowed my eyes to drift toward his face a faint smile had drawn on his lips although you could tell he was still angry. "I don”t like you out late not since your father died and left me with you. Well Dean is also missing would you know anything about that would you." "No sir he probably went out looking for me after I left." I said innocently I could tell John was still slightly suspicious. " Get back to motel we’ll discuss punishment there. I have to make a stop before I get there. I hope Dean is back by then he should know better than to leave Sam." John got into his truck and backed down the driveway. When I was completely sure he was gone I called Dean. "Thanks,Ty" he crooked obviously more afraid of his father than I thought. "You owe be one Winchester I just saved your ass and put my own on the line. You’re lucky I like you." I said kissing his cheek and getting in the car. " You better pray we get there before him." I drove as fast as was humanly possible without killing us both. Apparently someone out there cared about us because we got there long before him. Sammy was already in bed asleep. Which left Dean and I to wait in an awkward silence until John got back. Around midnight John stepped through the door angrier than I had ever seen him. "Tyler you lied to me. The motel manger saw you too leave together." I stared up at him "No Dad I asked her to lie for me it my fault please don’t be mad at her." "Oh that’s even worse Dean not man enough to admit you mistake and let Tyler take the fall for you." He spat "Sir it really was my idea to lie I didn’t want you to be mad at Dean." I urged hoping he would take it easy on both of us. "You’re both grounded for a month. You are not to leave this room unless I tell you too. No TV, No hunts, No anything. If I knew you was telling the truth the punishment would be much harsher. Bobby will be here in a few days and can watch you both." I was totally shocked and completely okay with it. "Now you are both to go to bed right now." I walked quickly toward the room I shared with Dean. As I walked by John he gave me a hug which was very unlike him, but I wasn’t going to question it" "A MONTH! NO HUNTS WHAT THE HELL." Dean yelling stopped me in my tracks. My only thought was about how badly this was going to end. "Dean go to bed or you aren’t going to be happy with the results." I grabbed his hand and pulled him hard into our room. "Sorry sir." "Do not apologize for him go to bed." I closed the door. "Son of a bitch" Dean pushed me hard into the wall. "Whatever, don’t be stupid you saw the good mood he’s in please don’t ruin it." Suddenly there was a slap across my face so unlike Dean I thought for a second about the demon who had killed my father how he could be in him. "You-I-I." The words I wanted to say wouldn’t come out. Dean must have realized what he had done stepping away from me "I’m sor-."John pushed the door open immediately noticing the red mark on my face and the tears streaming down my face. "What the hell." John finally put together what had happened "That’s it you little brat. I’m done with your attitude first you lie, sneak out, disobey me, and now you hit Tyler. Now I’m sure it was your plan to go to the Collins house. I’m going to teach you a lesson you won’t forget." A pale faced Dean didn’t even try to fight him as John gripped his arm hard enough to leave bruises. He tossed Dean on the floor of the "living room". John yanked out his belt. Sammy walked out of his room rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What’s going on Dad." "Go back to bed Sam." John barked within seconds the door to John and Sam’s room was slammed shut. John hit Dean three times before what was happening even kicked into my brain. I jumped in front of Dean just as John raised the belt again. "Tyler Marie Zachary move or so help me I will use this on you." "Please stop don’t hurt him I’m okay it’s not his fault." John didn’t even respond he just picked me up like a sack of potato an tossed me into my room. I listened for what seemed like hours as he beat Dean. I sobbed for Dean, for my long dead father, for Sam, even for John. Finally he pushed Dean into our room. He was a mess,crying,snotty,but still so beautiful. "You are both still grounded one month I better not hear any complaints about it." I slammed the door and locked it. I sat on the floor where Dean was curled into a ball sobs were racking his body. I’d never seen him like this he was so strong and amazing. "Dean I’m sorry is there anything I can do." He whimpered. I gingerly lifted his head into my lap singing "Reckless" by Papa Roach to him until he calmed down. He sat up on his knees "I’m so sorry I hit you I-I-I was just so angry. I hate him so much" "Shh no you don’t baby you’re still angry….Can I help you." Dean shook his head and stripped out of his clothes and laid with his stomach down on the bed. The red marks running down his back,butt, and thighs made me so angry I could have killed John. I stepped into out bathroom and grabbed a towel. I made sure to wet it with cold water. I walked quickly back my boyfriend. I sat gently on the bed dabbing the towel all over him. When I was sure the sting was lessened I bent and kissed his back. "Leave for a second so I can put clothes on." I did has he asked stepping into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror my dark curly hair reflected how I was feeling like a mess. My face was puffy from crying soon I was crying again sometimes just looking at myself hurt. I looked just like my father. Soon I was crying so hard my body shook. I didn’t hear the bathroom door open but within seconds Dean had me in strong arms, carrying me to our bed. He pulled my shirt off, then the long pants I had been wearing even though it was 75 degrees out. He stopped touching me and I went completely still. There were six fresh cut on my hips clearly visible if I didn’t have pants on. He ran his hands across them. "D-d-dean please don’t think of me differently. It’s just that-." His lips crushed into mine."I love you, Tyler Marie please I beg you stop hurting yourself." I shook my head more tears streaming down my face. "I love you too..don’t ever leave." "Please where would I go we’re grounded for a month at least by then you’ll be tired of me." He joked "Never."

 

~~It’s so long guys I’m sorry it was probably terrible if you have any requests just send me a message on here or kik me at taila_wincheste


End file.
